


Time To Pretend - Prolouge

by Ideologyofone



Series: Time To Pretend [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ideologyofone/pseuds/Ideologyofone
Summary: Autumn 1970 - Summer 1971





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prolouge to a series depicting the life of Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Poorly written but with good intentions. Title inspired by the MGMT song.  
> Inspired by These Four Kings by escribo. Much love xX.

Autumn 1970 - Sirius  
 Thin streams of morning sunlight shown through the dark and heavy drapes as Walburgas' loud shouts woke Sirius Black from his deep sleep. She rapped quickly on his door.

 "Up! Up you get! Professor Septimius ought to be here for your lessons shortly and you had best behave yourself today or you will be sorry."

 Sirius waited until he heard her footsteps retreat back downstairs before reluctantly pulling himself out of bed. He opened the drapes to let in a flood of light and stood before his large mirror. Like everything else in the house, it too criticized him deeply.

"You're too lanky, stand up straight you foul!" 

 He dressed in his uniform, twitching with annoyance at every button he had to pop.

 'How pretentious,' he thought.  
'How absolutely pretentious to have to wear a uniform when one is home schooled.'

As he sat at the edge of his bed his eyes trailed to the thick envelope sitting on his mahogany vanity.

  
“Mr. S. Black  
4th Landing Bedroom  
12 Grimmauld Place  
Islington,  
London”

One more year. One more year of heinous home lessons. One more year mother nitpicking. One more year of Kreacher. Then he would be free. Off to Hogwarts.  
Neither Sirius nor any of his family members could deny, being a wizard was the best thing he had ever done.  
And he didn’t really have much to do with that after all.  
He stared out of his window longing for September 1st.

 He wondered who he’d meet on the train. How he’d look in his school robes, green and silver like the rest of his family.  
Lost in the daydream he didn’t hear his mothers footsteps until she opened his door. He jumped up from his bed and turned the face her. She sighed far more irritably than she needed to as she crossed over to him.

“Fix your tie!” She said despite straightening and tightening it herself.

 She continued to fuss over him brushing his hair and wiping smudges from his face.

 “Get down to the library, your brother and Professor Septimius are waiting.” She held his jaw so he’d look up at her.

“Behave. We have no problem with sending you to Durmastrang instead of Hogwarts.” He nodded. 

“Yes, mother.”

He dashed down the stairs to the library where Regulus sat across from Professor Septimius who began their lesson once Sirius had seated. In between maths problems and Latin lessons, Sirius and Regulus slipped each other notes and kicked each other under the table when the Professor wasn’t looking.

 If there was one thing Sirius would miss about 12 Grimmauld Place, it would be Regulus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn 1970 - Summer 1971

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prolouge to a series depicting the life of Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Poorly written but with good intentions. Title inspired by the MGMT song.  
> Inspired by These Four Kings by escribo. Much love xX.

Spring 1971 – Remus

 A cool breeze swept through an open window causing Remus to shiver and pull his blankets tighter around him. He groaned as he moved, still sore from his transformation.

 Eyes peeking open, he watched the sun rise above the far away horizon. It wasn’t the scent of breakfast that drew him from his bed but rather a hushed yet obvious argument.

 He tipped toed to the top of the stairs and sat, placing his head in is hands.

“You heard what Dumbledore said they would take extra precautions.”

“Oh, extra precautions! Why didn’t you say that to begin with?”

“Why don’t you want him to have the same opportunities as everyone else?”

“Because he isn’t everyone else!”

“You can’t keep him here and coddle him forever he needs to be with boys his own age!”

“Why? So they can tease him? Just like the boys at primary school do? Only now you want to send him to a big magical school where they can actually hurt him?”

“He won’t get hurt he’ll be protected!”

“He’s not going!”

 He jumped as his mother slammed her hands down on the table. His father, sighing in defeat, went to his study. Remus lingered on the staircase for a few more moments before sulking back to his room.

 That night an envelope fell from the bookshelf as Remus pulled out a book.

 He picked it up and turned it over.

Mr. R. Lupin

2nd bedroom

33 Carrington Lane

Pendle

Lancashire.

 Hearing his mothers footsteps Remus quickly pushed the letter back in between the books.

 “Papa?” He asked sitting in a chair in the corner of his fathers study.

 His father hummed to let Remus know he was listening and continued to scan over the documents in front of him.

“Can I really go to Hogwarts?”

At this his father looked up at him shocked.

“How did you know?”

Remus looked down sheepishly. “I found the letter…and I heard you and mum this morning.”

“Well…Hogwarts would like to have you, yes.”

 He set down his papers and looked at his son who looked nervous.

“Do they know about me?”

“Yes. They do.”

“And they still want me?”

His father sighed and placed a hand on his.

“They do.”

“What about mum? She doesn’t want me to go?”

“Your mother…isn’t like us. What I mean is, she’s not magic and sometimes she just doesn’t understand.”

“What about the other students?” Remus asked, “Do they know about me?”

His father shook his head. “No, they don’t.”

Remus could have spent the whole night reading and rereading that letter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn 1970 - Summer 1971

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prolouge to a series depicting the life of Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Poorly written but with good intentions. Title inspired by the MGMT song.  
> Inspired by These Four Kings by escribo. Much love xX.

Spring 1971- James

Despite the heavy March downpour, James Potter could still be seen soaring through a large field in his fathers broom. A bit wobbly and uncoordinated though he’d never admit it. Only after his mother’s third call did he finally dismount and go inside for supper.

  
 His mothers voice greeted him upon entrance.

  
“James Potter you get those filthy boots off my floors and clean up!”

 She shooed him with a towel but could resist the smile that came over her at the sight of her son so happy.

  
“Tell me again, Pa!” James said through spoonfuls of stew. “Tell me the story!”

  
 His father chucked and tousled James’s hair.

  
“Well..” he started, then leaned down in a hushed dramatic voice, “There we were Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch, 1924. Griffyndor versus Slytherin. The rain, coming down as it never had before. Everyone, chilled to the bone. There I was, the Gryffindor Captain, and Keeper. We were winning by a landslide, the best game we’ve ever played! Gryffindor 160, Slytherin 10. All we had to do watch catch the snitch and the title was ours! However just as Slytherin chaser, Triton Gamp was about to throw the quaffle and Slytherin seeker, Lycoris Black was diving for the snitch…I saw her. Right out of the corner of my eye the most beautiful girl I’d ever lay eyes on. Had on a puffy scarlet cloak and these little gold leaves all throughout her hair and I couldn’t believe I’d never noticed her before. Unfortunately for me that was the moment Triton Gamps quaffle hit me right in the face! Slytherin scores! Lycoris Black catches the snitch and Slytherin wins! Terrible…just terrible! Most anticipated game of the season and we may have lost…” he turned to his wife and placed a hand on top of hers. “But I won.”

  
 James beamed at them.  
“I’m gonna be Gryffindor quidditch captain too! And I’m gonna teach them everything you’ve taught me!”

  
His father chuckled.

  
“With the way you fly, you’ll be the best chaser hogwarts has ever seen. And you give those Slytherins a run for their money, no doubt those Blacks will have some of their lot there, besmirching the game of quidditch!”

  
 Euphemia placed her hand on her husbands shoulder.

  
“Let’s not encourage him to make enemies before he’s made friends.”

  
“Who are the Blacks?” James asked.

  
“They’re an old wizard family, your grandmothers sister married into them and they’re all rotten, the whole lot of them!”

“Fleamont, please not at the table.” His mother said quietly.

  
“I’m sorry. No matter, Blacks are always Slytherins. But Potters? Potter’s are Gryffindors.”

 That evening James looked over his letter.

“Mr J. Potter.  
First bedroom.  
77 Sugar Creek Lane.  
Godric’s Hallow.  
West Country.”

‘Just a few months…’  
He thought.

  
He watched quidditch players zoom through the pictures on his ceiling and walls when a thought struck.

  
Grabbing the invisibility cloak he had found in the attic he crept downstairs. Before long he had found what he was looking for:

  
“The Potter Family Tree.”

He poured over it looking for the Blacks but found most of them to be obscured by magic. Sighing, he put it back and went back to bed, more than curious to find out what was so awful about the Blacks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn 1970 - Summer 1971

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the Prolouge! Sorry this chapter is so short I don’t know really anything about Peter other than ya know the betrayal idk I tried

Summer 1971 – Peter

  
The hiss and rattling of a passing train send dust through the air. Peering out at the streets below from a fogged up window was Peter Pettigrew.

 His shoulders hunched as he scrutinized the books before him.

 The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1, A History of Magic, A Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration, Magical Theory, and Magical Drafts and Potions.

 All layed with the hopes of absorbing some of the material so no one would think Peter as daft as the boys in primary school.

 ‘Hogwarts will be different.’

 He had promised himself this the morning he got his letter. A thick envelope he was shocked to have his name on.

“Mr. P Pettigrew,  
Loft above the shop,  
9263 Diagon Alley,  
London.”

 His mother had made him tea and hugged him from the back of his chair gushing over how proud of him she was. This affection though not uncommon seemed more genuine in a way that moved him to try harder.

 Despite knowing there was the possibility he was a wizard, and despite already having the letter, Peter couldn’t help but think someone, somewhere, had made a mistake.

 Peter was ordinary. The boys at school would disagree. They’d say he was a stuttering, nervous, simpleton. His brother thought he was a gullible fool. As for his mother, well she was just happy he wasn’t put in a ‘special’ class.

 But despite everyone’s preconceived notions about Peter, he was very clever and at times even witty. Which is why Peter couldn’t so much as help himself when he made that promise.

Hogwarts will be different.


End file.
